Avengers: Secret Wars - Part 1 (Custom)
Note: This custom is only here for predictions and what I would like to see, this is not what (most likely) we will see (really it's the stuff I want). Also I will only put main characters of the rescpected series of TV shows or movies or people who were very small but had some part in the comic books. Story (MCU) Supposedly the two films are a mashed together MCU style movie based on three story lines (hence why its in two parts). The story will be about The Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity War, and a little bit of The Thanos Quest story lines. Characters (MCU) Heroes and Allies: * The Avengers (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Thor Odinson (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** The Hulk/Robert Bruce Banner (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Hawkeye/Clinton "Clint" Barton (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Black Widow/Natalia "Natasha" Romanova (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Vision (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** War Machine/Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Scott Lang (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Winter Soldier/James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Black Panther/T'Challa (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Wasp/Hope van Dyne (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Star-Lord/Peter Quill (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Gamora (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Groot (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Rocket/Subject: 89P13 (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Drax the Destroyer (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Mantis (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Wonder Man/Simon Williams (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Cosmo (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Defenders (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Daredevil/Matthew "Matt" Murdock (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Jewel/Jessica Jones (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Power Man/Luke Cage (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Hellcat/Patricia "Patsy" Walker (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Mercedes "Misty" Knight (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Colleen Wing (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Shang-Chi (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Nighthawk/Kyle Richmond (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** White Tiger/Angela del Toro (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Valkyrie/Brunnhilde (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Cloak/Tyrone Johnson (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Dagger/Tandy Bowen (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Thunderbolts (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Red Hulk/General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Elektra Natchios (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Punisher/Frank Castle (Dies) (Earth-199999) * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Maria Hill (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Phillip "Phil" Coulson (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Agent Leopold "Leo" Fitz (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Agent Jemma Simmons (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Agent Melinda May (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Secret Warriors (Disbands) (Earth-199999) *** Quake/Daisy "Skye" Johnson (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Slingshot/Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Hellfire/James Carter (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Absorbing Man/Carl "The Crusher" Creel (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Manifold/Eden Fesi (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Deathlok/Michael "Mike" Peterson (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Goliath/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie (Dies) (Earth-199999) **Giant-Men (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ***Giant-Man/Luis (Dies) (Earth-199999) ***Giant-Man/Dave (Dies) (Earth-199999) ***Giant-Man/Kurt (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Doctor Stephen Strange (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Ancient One (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Wong (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Night Nurse/Christine Palmer (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Asgardians (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Odin Borson (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Warriors Three (Disbands) (Earth-199999) *** Fandral (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Hogun (Dies) (Earth-199999) *** Volstagg (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Lady Sif (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Heimdall (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Ravagers (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Yondu Udonta (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Kraglin Obfonteri (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Numerous Unnamed Ravagers (Dies) (Earth-199999) * The Chaste (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Stick (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Stone (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Nova Corps (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Nova Prime/Irani Rael (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Denarian Rhomann Dey (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Iron Spider/Amadeus Cho (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Doc Samson/Leonard Samson (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Howling Commandos (LMDs) (Disbands) (Earth-199999) ** Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** James "Jim" Morita (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Gabriel "Gabe" Jones (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Jacques "Frenchie" Dernier (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Union Jack/James Montgomery Falsworth (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) ** Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer (LMD) (Dies) (Earth-199999) * Ghost Rider/Roberto "Robbie" Reyes (Dies) (Earth-19999) Villains: * Hela's Legion of the Unliving (First Appearance) (Earth-199999) ** Thanos (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Hela (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Loki Laufeyson (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Whiplash/Ivan Vanko (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Aldrich Killian (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Coldblood-7/Eric Savin (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Firepower/Jack Taggart (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Ellen Brandt (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Laufey (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** The Destroyer Armor (Rebuilt) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Malekith the Accursed (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Kurse (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Arnim Zola (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Alexander Pierce (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Crossbones/Brock Rumlow (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** The Other (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Ultron (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (Resurrected) (Earth-199999) ** Ronan the Accuser (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Korath the Persuer (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Crimson Dynamo/Anton Vanko (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Yellowjacket/Darren Cross (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Owl/Leland Owlsley (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Kilgrave/Kevin Thompson (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Scorch/Chan Ho Yin (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Blackout/Marcus Daniels (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Kraken/Daniel Whitehall/Werner Reinhardt (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Deathlok/John Garrett (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Coldsteel/Joseph Stalin (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Hive (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Cottonmouth/Cornell Stokes (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Steel Serpent/Davos (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Red Skull/Gideon Malick (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Ernst Mueller (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Zandow the Strong Man/Jerome Zandow (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Sparkplug/Lincoln Campbell (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Skurge the Executioner (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Nobu Yoshioka (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Lord Hirochi (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Elektra Natchios (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Blacksmith/Colonel Ray Schoonover (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** R. Giyera (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Jiaying (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Raina (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Lucio (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Gordon (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) ** Kaecilius (Resurrected) (Joins Team) (Earth-199999) * Slaughter Squad (Earth-199999) ** Star-Lord's Father (Earth-199999) ** Kismet/Ayesha (Earth-199999) ** Overkill/Taserface (Earth-199999) ** Tullk Ul-Zyn (Earth-199999) * Baron Helmut Zemo (Earth-19999) * Red Skull/Johann Schmidt (Earth-199999) * Mandarin (Earth-199999) * Abomination/Emil Blonsky (Earth-199999) * Leader/Samuel Sterns (Earth-199999) * Ant-Man/Mitchell Carson (Earth-199999) * Baron Karl Mordo (Earth-199999) * Madame Masque/Whitney Frost (Earth-199999) * Blackwing/Joseph Manfredi (Earth-199999) * Mister Hyde/Calvin Zabo (Earth-199999) * Werner von Strucker (Earth-199999) * Anger the Screamer/David A. Angar (Earth-199999) * Karla Faye Gideon (Earth-199999) * Francis Noche (Earth-199999) * Wendell Levi (Earth-199999) * Lorelei (Earth-199999) * Blizzard/Donald "Donnie" Gill (Earth-199999) * Blacklash/Marcus "Mark" Scarlotti (Earth-199999) * Graviton/Dr. Franklin Hall (Earth-199999) * Griffin/John "Johnny" Horton (Earth-199999) * Kingpin/Wilson Fisk (Earth-199999) * Taurus/Cornelius van Lunt (Earth-199999) * Gladiator/Melvin Potter (Earth-199999) * Shades/Alvarez (Earth-199999) * Doctor Spectrum/Alice Nugent (Earth-199999) * Doctor Faustus/Johann Fennhoff (Earth-199999) * Black Mariah/Mariah Dillard (Earth-199999) * Big Ben/Benjamin Donovan (Earth-199999) * Lone Shark/Len Sirkes (Earth-199999) * Stymie/Stewart Schmidt (Earth-199999) * Wall-Eyed/Joseph Pike (Earth-199999) * Knight/Fletcher Heggs (Earth-199999) * Luis Allegre (Earth-199999) * Guido Carboni (Earth-199999) * Nighthawk/Jackson Norris (Earth-199999) * Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc (Earth-199999) * Machete/Ferdinand Lopez (Earth-199999) * Typhoid Mary/Tyler (Earth-199999) * The Grandmaster/En Dwi Gast (Earth-199999) * Turk Barrett (Earth-199999) * Vanessa Marianna (Earth-199999) * Holden Radcliffe (Earth-199999) * Nuke/Will Simpson (Earth-199999) * Madame Gao (Earth-199999) * Nebula (Earth-199999) * Klaw/Ulysses Klaue (Earth-199999) Others: * Howard the Duck (Cameo) (Earth-199999) * Man-Thing/Ted Sallis (Cameo) (Earth-199999) * Hellcow/Bessie (Cameo) (Earth-199999) * Eson the Searcher (Cameo) (Earth-199999)